rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver-Eyed Warrior
''' '''Silver-Eyed WarriorsRWBY Rewind 2: Justifying Jaune's Anger (at 26:25) '''are an ancient lineage of legendary warriors who possessed special abilities through the usage of their eyes. Background Silver-Eyed Warriors are a lineage group whose origins predates the establishment of both Huntsmen and Kingdoms. According to legend, those born with silver eyes are said to be destined to lead the life of a warrior. Silver eyes themselves are a very rare trait in the modern world. Powers and Abilites Little is known about their abilities, however, legend has it that Silver-Eyed Warriors are able to strike down Grimm with a single look. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby Rose is told that when she unleashed her power, she "froze" the Grimm Dragon. It is later shown that she did so by turning it to stone. Although immobilized, the dragon was not killed outright by Ruby's powers, and remains alive, continuing to draw Grimm to the area. In the past, Maria Calavera uses her eyes on a Nevermore, incinerating it into stone. When used against the Apathy, a single flash from Ruby's eyes momentarily broke their power. She also showed a degree of immunity against it. In some cases, these powers can be turned against Human opponents as well, judging by the debilitating injuries Ruby inflicts upon Cinder Fall. It is stated by Salem that Cinder was especially susceptible to her powers because of her attainment of the Fall Maiden powers, but doesn't elaborate any further on this. The second use of her powers, though not at full effect, are enough to hurt Cinder. Exactly how the powers manifest is not known beyond the fact that blinding streams of light (almost resembling wings) or a radial flash of light can came from the wielder's eyes. So far, Ruby has only used her powers when her friends were in fatal situations. Upon being used, the user is not invulnerable to being hurt or interrupted, as Emerald Sustrai was easily able to knock out Ruby with her weapons when she used her powers. According to Maria, the key to using the power of one's silver eyes is to focus on the relationship the wielder has with their loved ones. This is consistent with the reactive uses of Ruby's eyes in the past. History The first mention of the eyes comes in "Ruby Rose", when Ozpin comments about the color of Ruby's eyes. According to Qrow Branwen, the abilities of those with silver eyes are not well known outside certain circles. In "End of the Beginning", after witnessing Pyrrha Nikos' death, Ruby uses her powers for the first time, wounding Cinder and freezing the Dragon, but she collapses afterwards. After she wakes up, Qrow explains to her the legend of the Silver-Eyed Warriors and that, like her mother, Summer Rose, she is descended from them. Hazel Rainart, a member of Salem's faction, claims that they have successfully "dealt with" Silver-Eyed Warriors before, criticizing Cinder for losing to a novice. Another member, Arthur Watts, agrees, claiming that even without the Maiden's power it should have been easy. However, Salem states that Cinder's attainment of the Fall Maiden's powers gave her a crippling weakness to the Silver-Eyed Warriors' powers, although the nature of this weakness is not stated. In "The More the Merrier", the fight between Cinder and Jaune Arc causes Ruby's powers to activate once more, unleashing a brief blinding light from her eyes that engulfs the room, but she is knocked out by Emerald almost instantly. The effect, however, is enough to briefly cripple Cinder, causing her to fall down in pain and her weapon to vanish. In "Alone in the Woods", upon seeing Blake Belladonna about to be killed by an Apathy, she once again unleashes her powers to push back the Grimm and get Belladonna away. When they attack again, Maria learns of Ruby's silver eyes and tells the girl to focus on the thought of the people who love her and how they make her feel. Ruby then activates her powers again, this time with more control. The horde are then destroyed, leaving everyone inside stunned. While the group escapes from Brunswick Farms, Maria reveals that she once had such eyes before losing them to Tock, which she retaliated by beheading her moments later. Known Silver-Eyed Warriors Current Deceased Trivia *Silver eyes have small white lines in the iris, which is a detail that no other eyes have. This serves as a good indicator of the difference between silver and gray eyes. *The Volume 2 Opening puts great emphasis on Ruby's eyes, foreshadowing the eventual reveal of the Silver Eyed Warriors. **Similarly, the Volume 6 Opening zooms in on both Ruby and Maria's eyes, hinting at their significance. *According to Miles Luna, there is no official name for Silver-eyed Warriors. He did dub them "Sparkly Dazzlers".RWBY Rewind 2: Justifying Jaune's Anger (at 33:00) References Category:Terminology Category:Legends Category:Power Category:Silver-Eyed Warriors